


December 7th: Snow Bound, Together

by Knightblade



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Boys Kissing, Cultural References, Dog Sledges, Gen, Injury, M/M, Mentions of Murder not Described, Puppies, Snow, Snowmobiles, Swearing, Woodstove Cooking, Words!, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Stuck in Alaska after a case a few days before Christmas, Hotch and Reid each receive the gift they want the most.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	December 7th: Snow Bound, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stranded somewhere in the snow with someone who you're in denial about. I made up the towns of Staple, Mendez, and Pioneer Outpost. I hope I was respectful of the Inuit references I used. Thank you!! Have a Blessed Holiday Season!! 
> 
> Written for Profilers for Christmas 2019 Advent Calendar
> 
> Do not own any part of CM, just borrowing the deliciousness.

Reid scanned the landscape awed by the untainted splendour of his surroundings. There was nothing but soft, silent, flawlessly white nature as far as the eye could see. Even with the utilitarian buildings just a few yards behind him, it felt untouched by the greedy hands of men. It wasn’t the worst place he had ever been three days before Christmas. He shivered as a gust of wind snuck past his scarf facilitating a duck into one of the warm huts.

The BAU had been called in by the lone Alaska State Trooper that patrolled the area. The scientists working the outpost had found the first body three weeks ago. While there were few clues beyond a dog sledge team being used to dump the bodies, there had to be a way to stop the killer. Many members of the population of the small town of Staple, Alaska a few miles away used dog sledges so it was not a big help. After the third body, the BAU had been asked in. They had flown to Alaska on the jet. Been puddle jumped to the landing five miles from this outpost, then brought in on snowmobiles and a snow cat. 

Spencer grinned remembering the long ride plastered to his boss’s back as they flew through the snow. It had been exhilarating. For so many reasons. Spencer wished he was brave enough to just tell Aaron how he felt, but every time he worked up his courage, that little voice would scream out to be quiet. He could deal with pining, better than he could handle losing the man’s friendship.

It had taken them four days to catch their UnSub, but the capture had been satisfying if not totally anticlimactic. Harlan Burkette had been trolling Staple for his next victim setting his sights on one Jennifer Jareau. A roundhouse had flattened the man so Hotch and Morgan could make the arrest. The man’s dogs had been given to the Inuits of Staple for safekeeping until they determined if there were family to collect them. JJ, Garcia, and Emily had left at dawn with Burkette and two Troopers. Dave and Derek had left with the remaining two Troopers on the next round-trip flight.

Hotch had stayed behind finishing up paperwork and reports with Trooper Lonny Carver, Spencer had begged a couple more hours to speak to Dr Benjamin Jones and Greg LaVerne, the two scientists that were staying on-site through the holidays. It would take a few hours for the plane to return so they had a few hours to kill. Aaron had accepted a dog sledge ride before Carver took time off to spend the holiday with his wife’s family in Staple.

Spencer heard dogs yapping and stepped out from the scientists’ Hydroponic garden hut. Hotch was bundled in a thick bear hide blanket on the sledge an exhilarated smile on his face. Trooper Lonny Carver expertly driving them to a smooth stop right in front of him.

“Welcome back.” Aaron let Reid pull him to his feet.

“That was amazing. Thanks, Lon.” Aaron said vigorously scratching the lead dog Tongo.

“My pleasure. Your turn Doc.” the Trooper motioned to the sledge.

“Oh. That’s okay. You should head home.” Spencer smiled.

“Nope, you are going. You may never get another chance, Spence.” Aaron swooped in scooping Reid up dropping him in the mound of warm hides. 

“Hang on,” Lonny called seconds before the dogs took off. 

“Oh shit!” The power and speed of take-off floored him. The minute he could breathe he opened his eyes. There was nothing but pristine tundra ahead of them. It was stunning. The way the winds had blown the snow made delicate dunes that sparkled like covered with diamond dust. The dogs were sleek moving together barking and yapping like they were laughing amongst themselves. Lonny tapped his shoulder pointing out a large bear at the edge of the woods.

“Was it worth it?” Lonny asked as they returned to the encampment.

“Definitely. Thank you.” Spencer shivered the wind biting after being all bundled up.

“My pleasure. You guys take the black snowmobile, just lock it and the keys in the shed at the landing. Listen to the radio until the last minute. It takes 45 minutes to get to the strip. Keep the Sat-phone until you land, Curt will bring it back with the scientists. Thanks again.” Lonny called out to the dogs and was gone. Spencer made his way to the largest cabin the team had used while working. It was a place Spencer would have no problem returning to. Warm, quiet, and cosy.

“Enjoy your ride?” Hotch asked.

“Yes. I’m freezing.” Spencer dove under the blanket on the sofa.

“You are always cold. I packed up everything and placed the bags next to the door. JJ called on the radio Dave and Morgan landed safely and were enroute to a hotel because of the forecast. It’s snowing there a bit but the winds have Able grounding us at least for the night. They don’t know about the bush pilot yet.”

“Understandable,” Reid said un-phased.

“You look tired, why don’t you catch some sleep? We have the time.” Hotch tossed a pillow at him.

“I think I will. I didn’t sleep much last night. Rossi’s head cold made the snoring worse.” Reid snuggled on the sofa the fire warming him.

“My condolences.” the man’s tone did not sound apologetic.

“Bullshit. It’s why you roomed with Morgan. His calisthenics are less irritating than the freight train.” Reid glared daring him to deny it.

“Guilty. Sleep.”

“I am, hush.” Aaron chuckled enjoying the relaxed camaraderie.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer rolled onto his back, stretching his long limbs from being squished on the short sofa. He tugged the blanket tighter around him considering returning to sleep.

“Morning.” his boss chuckled.

“Time is it?”

“Seven thirty-eight.” Spencer jolted up looking around. “Easy. The snowstorm turned white-out quick. We are stranded here until it clears up.”

“Any idea when that will be?” Spencer asked willing his heart rate back to normal.

“No. They may have a better idea tomorrow. Ben and Greg are going to monitor the generators, all we need to worry about is the fire and food. About twenty minutes after the call it began snowing here.” Aaron sighed.

“Would it make you mad if I said I’m okay with this? I mean...” Reid looked out the window at the fat fluffy flakes drifting down. He could not see the military huts it was falling so thickly. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is beautiful. Speaking of wood. I waited for you to wake so I wasn’t outside without backup. I will run out and fill the basement stores before it gets too deep to do so. If you would be so kind as to start dinner, I’m starving and all this upcoming work is going to make it worse.” Aaron zipped up his parka.

“I think it has more to do with the fact that you can’t cook over a wood stove,” Reid replied holding up a mitten.

“Could be. I was thinking that Desert Boy would hate to be out in the burr-freezy-cold.” Hotch teased using Garcia’s words.

“Desert Boy is grateful. Beware of Polar Bears, you are made of meat.” Reid teased back enjoying the unbuttoned Hotch..

“Right.” Hotch chuckled. He waddled along not able to see where the porch steps were. He found them and stepping down was shocked to find the snow up past his ankle. He knew it was because the wind was drifting it, but for only a few hours it was accumulating quickly. 

A movement beside him caught his eye and he was stuck watching Reid gather a scoop of orange coals from the fireplace to light the stove. Kneeling with his back to the window gave Aaron a full view of Spencer’s long, lean back, not to mention his butt. Aaron growled to himself, if his mind kept going there this was going to be a long, long night. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The basement door opened hard, startling Spencer. Hotch was covered in snow, carrying two bundles of wood in canvas slings.

“I was considering a search party, you were out there a while.” the Genius moved to the cupboards grabbing bowls.

“I got caught helping Greg split wood in the small blue shed, that's where they keep the log splitter. We filled both of the wood rooms back up, it smells good. What did you make?” Aaron stacked the wood against the wall.

“How rugged of you. Stew. The food stores are incredible. This is moose. They trade with the villagers to supplement their larders. They get some of their fish and meats from providing medical attention and vaccines. They brought in crates of books last year helping open a library for the kids in Staple. I offered to ship the books I have in storage. Ben danced in place. Greg freaked when he found out how many there are, then called friends to get things organized.”

“Sounds great. That is very generous of you. Need any of this in the kitchen?” Aaron set his boots next to Reid’s.

“Sure. I am happy to know they will be used and not thrown away. We can have soda, water, tea, or coffee with dinner. I want to save the milk for cooking.” Spencer ladled stew into two bowls. Aaron’s stomach growled.

“I was directed to a stash of beer and spirits in the basement. I brought a six-pack up.” Hotch offered one to the cook.

“Perfect. I am still amazed they have basements for these cabins. It makes sense that they would though, it negates having to build bigger living quarters saving on heating and negating more fuel consumption with the generators.” Spencer placed two thick slices of home-baked bread slathered in butter on the napkin next to him. "Thank Lonny's sister for the bread."

“This is so good.” Aaron praised. “What shall we do after dinner?” 

“They have shelves full of board games, a few decks of cards, chess. We can play something.” Reid offered.

“That sounds good.” Aaron agreed, getting a second bowl of stew.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron woke to the smell of coffee and biscuits, a distinct chill in the air. It was odd for Reid to be the first one awake, he was a reluctant morning participant. The two men decided to share a bed for the extra warmth. Aaron was disappointed, he had woken during the night wrapped around Spencer. It had felt better than he had ever imagined. The willowy man had fit along his body like he was made just for Aaron. After his morning ablutions, Aaron made his way to the kitchen. 

“Good morning. That smells amazing. That is a lot of food.” Hotch took the offered cup of steaming coffee.

“Ben and Greg are in the basement tinkering with the generator, it futzed out. I have no idea how a scientist uses words like futzed with a straight face.” Reid stated a soft grin on his face. “Greg kindly stoked the fire while I got the stove cleaned out and lit. It is much warmer than when I got up. I am feeding them for the manual labour.”

“Good choice. Wow look at the snow.” Aaron stood at the window awed by the amount on the ground and still falling.

“There is no sign of stopping either. Ben says it looks like a couple of days at least. The wind has died down some. Greg says the airstrip won’t be grated down until the snow stops completely. There is no way we are out of here until after Christmas.” Reid sighed bringing over a oven-fresh biscuit.

“What’s wrong?” Aaron deliberately let his fingers glide over Reid’s as he took the morsel.

“I’m sorry Hotch.” 

“Why?”

“I am sure you have better things to do on Christmas than being trapped here with me. I’m sorry you are stuck here for the holidays.” the young man deflated.

“I didn’t have any plans. I figure at some point I would end up at Dave’s. I think spending Christmas alone with you sounds wonderful. Sorry about your plans.” Aaron admitted boldly.

“I didn’t have any plans. Well, not really. I expected Morgan and Fran to show up and drag me to his place. Fran does not take no for an answer.” Reid smiled.

“I personally would not tell her no.” Hotch admitted.

“Good choice. Ben, what’s the diagnosis?” Reid moved back to the kitchen preparing two more cups of coffee.

“It’s dead. I have a new one in the storage shed, it was on the chore list during downtime. I had hoped it would survive for you guys. I think between Hotch, Greg, Lonny, and I can get it out and the new one in. You are in charge of the breakers and cords.”

“At least you have something to do now. Come eat so you have fuel to work.” Reid began serving breakfast as they chatted about the work to come.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on Doc. I’ll teach you.” Lonny dragged a protesting genius to the snowmobile idling by the steps.

“I do not need to know how to drive this contraption. I doubt the knowledge will ever come into play during the remainder of my existence.” Reid huffed.

“It’s just for the fun of it Doc. Live a little.” Hotch flew by whooping like a maniac Greg close behind. Lonny patiently explained everything Spencer might need to know, then sat behind him as he got comfortable driving it. “Perfect. Now go play.”

Spencer carefully made his way to the open area behind the outpost. The others drew him in, guiding him through what talk couldn’t teach. Surprisingly Spencer was hot dogging around before he knew it.

“Race for who makes lunch.” Lonny settled at the makeshift starting line. “Okay. Down to the windsock and back. Three, two, one.”

They all took off Spencer was a bit hesitant as he started but picked up speed. Greg buried his machine by gunning it into a snowbank. Lonny and Ben were out in front, Hotch close behind, Reid catching up. Spencer whizzed past Hotch surprised. A glance over his shoulder saw the man kicking snow in frustration. Reid turned around wanting to make sure he was okay.

“You are supposed to be racing.” the man barked excitedly.

“So are you.” Reid pointed out.

“Ran out of gas. Look at them cocky bastards.” the two men watched Lonny and Ben showing off. “We can still beat Greg.”

“What are you…?” Hotch sat behind him wrapping his strong arms around the genius.

“MUSH!!” Hotch cried. Spencer gunned it. “Greg has gotten out of the snowbank. Go, Spencer!”

Throttle wide open they flew across the plain. Past Lonny and Ben both men comically staring as they were left behind. It took them a few moments to catch on, getting into gear when Greg bypassed them.

“Hang on!” Spencer held his breath as the windsock got closer.

“Just drive, I’ll keep us upright!” Shifting down a gear, he cut sharp, the machine whined at the strain. Aaron’s arms locked around him, he could feel one of his legs shoot out. The turn was beautiful, they lost no momentum. Spencer leaned forward Aaron plastered to his back moving with him in perfect sync. Reid didn’t even look for the others he had the snowmobile wide open making minute adjustments to avoid hazards. He didn’t slow until they were past the finish line. 

Hotch tore him from the machine the instant it shut down. Reid had no idea how his helmet was off but the joyous laughter and bright smile on Aaron’s face stole his breath. Aaron hugged him tight spinning them in a circle. 

“That was brilliant! You were brilliant!” When those lips he dreamed of crashed into his own his brain screeched to a halt. The sound of a camera shutter broke them apart. Spencer’s fingers softly touched his lips. Hazel eyes stare deep into his own. “I...Spencer…”

“Should we protect the big guy?” Lonny asked Greg.

“Wait for it.” Ben murmured. Spencer lunged taking Aaron’s lips in a searing kiss that stopped time. Tongues twined, breaths stuttered, hidden feelings were exposed. “I told you” He took a couple more pictures with his phone.

Aaron moaned hands fisted in Spencer’s coat. Spencer leaned back gasping, eyes almost glowing with what that act had meant to him. “That is how you are supposed to kiss me Aaron Hotchner.” the younger man confidently marched inside the cabin.

“Damn.” Aaron looked at the three men no clue what to say or how to deal with what just occurred.

“Wow. He kissed you stupid.” Greg laughed.

“Yes, he did. You owe me twenty bucks, Lon.” Ben rocked on his heels smugly.

“Oh. You didn’t know. Shit, Hotch. How in the hell are you the only one here surprised? I knew the instant I saw you two. The way you stayed by him, helped and took care of him. The way you look at him. That boy is so gone for you it made my teeth ache.” Greg asked smacking him on the shoulder.

“I didn’t want to ruin what we had over a pipe dream,” Aaron admitted.

“Now what are you going to do?” Ben asked his arm wrapped around Greg’s shoulder.

“Kiss him back.” Aaron smiled.

“Better make it good. It’s gonna take a hell of a kiss to make him stupid.” Lonny mused making his way inside.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron finished his shower glad that the generator was running again. Dried and tucked into warm sweats and the thick hoodie Derek left behind he made his way to the sofa. A quick listen proved that Spencer still hadn’t returned from Ben and Greg’s cabin. Half of him wanted to march down and drag his genius back with him, the smarter half knew that Reid needed time to get his brain around what happened. 

“Mendez Station to Agent Hotchner Pioneer Outpost.” a crackly voice came over the radio. Hotch rushed over to respond.

“Pioneer Outpost Hotchner speaking, go ahead Mendez Station.”

“Good evening.” Rossi’s voice replied.

“Dave. How are you guys doing?”

“We are fine. How are you and Reid faring?” Dave asked.

“We are fine. He is down with Ben and Greg, he has the Sat phone. If you give me a few I can grab him.” Hotch scanned for his snow gear.

“No need, we will just call him after you. You sound off, what happened?” Emily asked.

“Nothing, we are good.”

“Nice try. Just me and Em here, the rest are calling Reid. They will trickle in as they get free.” Rossi informed him.

“I screwed up.” Aaron sighed.

“What did you do?” Prentiss’s voice was hard.

“I kissed him. He kissed me back and I haven’t seen him since.” Hotch dragged a chair over with his foot. Dave knew how he felt about Reid, but understood why he stayed silent, even if he didn’t agree.

“Vague. Tell me the story.” Dave sounded smug damn him. Aaron started at bedtime the night before and regaled them of everything that had happened up until they called.

“You didn’t screw up, you scared him. He probably scared himself.” Emily advised.

“I figured. What are you guys doing tonight?” Aaron didn’t want to talk about it anymore without discussing it with Reid. He knew Spencer would know Dave would find out, but he wasn’t sure of the rest of the team.

“We are getting ready to shuttle to Anchorage and fly out from there. The other two teams are out so they need us. Able and Mark are staying to bring you guys home when you get back to civilization.” Dave informed him.

“Shit. Sorry.” Aaron felt guilty he wasn’t there to help.

“No worries. We are going to be on call just in case.”

“Hey, Bossman.” Garcia’s bright voice greeted.

“Hello, Penelope.”

“Merry Christmas if I don’t hear from you tomorrow.” the bubbly tech said brightly.

“Thanks. Merry Christmas. I am going to miss your eggnog.” Aaron pouted.

“I will make some when you boys get home. We will Christmas party then.” She promised.

“Sounds like a plan.” Aaron heard more voices.

“Em and I are going to talk to Reid now. Merry Christmas, Aaron.” Dave said.

“Merry Christmas guys. Thanks for calling.” He chatted with JJ, Morgan, and Garcia laughing about Derek braving the weather to go buy Penelope a pair of boots at the general store so she could go sledging with the kids in the town. He was sad when they had reached their time limit.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron peeled his eyes open watching Spencer try to silently get to the bedroom without turning on the lights. He heard the disappointed sigh when the young man found the bed empty. He waited until Spencer was settled then made his way to the bedroom. Taking off the hoodie he slid in the bed next to Reid. He did not expect the man to roll over resting his head on his chest fingers laid lightly on his stomach. Aaron wrapped his arm around thin shoulders letting his fingertips brush softly against the silky shirt he was wearing.

“Sorry. I freaked.” Reid said.

“No need. I understand, I had a mini-meltdown myself. I must admit, I did not expect a snuggle when you got back.” 

“I shoved my tongue down your throat Aaron, I think a snuggle is pretty tame. I’m not sorry I kissed you. Are you?” Reid scritched his fingernails through his chest hair.

“No. Absolutely not. I have never been kissed like that. It took a few minutes for my brain to reboot. I can’t regret it, that kiss lead to you being here, and I would not change that for anything. Best Christmas present ever Spencer.”

“It’s only Christmas Eve.” Reid tugged a tuft of hair gently.

“I already got everything I asked for.” Aaron kissed the top of Spencer’s head.

“All you wanted was a snuggle?” Reid kissed his chest.

“All I wanted was you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron leaned against the doorway enjoying the impromptu show Spencer was putting on while listening to his iPod. Hips swaying seductively, bounce as he stepped, the occasional full-out-dance as he waited for the coffee to brew. He was surprised the young man was so energetic with as late as they had stayed up talking. 

Aaron had gone to sleep content and for the first time in a long time happy. Waking up he had felt secure. There was no awkward settling. He was fully entrenched in a relationship that had become cemented inside him overnight. He walked through the space between them wrapping around the man he cherished nosing a kiss behind his ear.

“Good morning.”

“Yes it is. Are you okay?” Aaron hummed as Spencer cuddled into his arms.

“Yes. I am blissfully okay. I woke up and the day felt more complete. Like things are finally right. Is that weird?” the young man asked.

“No. We already know each other better than most new couples. I am just a bit staggered is all. I never expected to have this.” Aaron loosened his hold so Spencer could turn to face him.

“If it makes you feel better we can always say we have been dating for a couple of years.” Spencer played absently with the drawstring on his sweats.

“How do you figure that?” Aaron curled his toes hard in an attempt to ignore how close those impossible fingers were to an impressionable piece of his anatomy.

“Our dinners. The nights we watched movies or went to shows could be construed as dating.” Spencer looked up shyly.

“I agree but I am happy with adrenaline-fueled spontaneous admissions of love in the middle of a snowstorm.” Aaron dotted a kiss to the end of Spencer’s nose.

“I love you,” Spencer whispered emotionally overwhelmed his warm hazel eyes full of the deep truth of those three little words.

“I love you too.” Aaron used his lips to show just how much he meant those words. Spencer moaned melting into his arms.

“So what are we doing today? It is Christmas Eve.” Spencer asked when they broke apart for air.

“I was thinking of sitting on the sofa and snuggling together for warmth.” Aaron nipped along Spencer’s chin.

“Will there be more kissing?” Spencer tipped his head giving Hotch access to his throat.

“Definitely. If I have my way there will be heavy breathing and not safe for work touching.” Aaron let his hand slide down his side dancing his fingers around Reid’s hip to grasp his butt.

“That sounds good. Very good.” Spencer let his knuckles graze Aaron’s inner thigh.

“I am so glad you think so.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer curled tighter under the blanket his Christmas present firmly in his lap, as the winds howled outside. They had enjoyed their morning wrapped around each other talking between bouts of kissing like teenagers. There was boldness and subtlety, softness and hunger, desire and desperation, still, it had been the most intimate thing Spencer had ever done and they hadn’t lost one stitch of clothing or groped below the belt.

After lunch, they had gone outside to build a snowman. Spencer had told Aaron that he had never done it as a boy and his love had insisted they rectify that immediately. Ben and Greg had come out taking pictures devolving into a raucous snowball fight. Aaron’s keen eye helped them seal the win. The victory had netted them thick hot chocolate and buttery shortbread cookies. 

Lonny and his father-in-law Inuksuk came by around four o’clock on their dog sledges taking them to their village for a traditional Eskimo meal and a night with family because they were so far from home for the holidays.

Inuksuk the village Elder, had immediately latched on to Spencer impressed by his questions and the honest curiosity he showed for their customs and history. The old man had begun calling him Tiguaak meaning the adopted child. Aaron had earned their respect by spending a few hours ice fishing and then cleaning his catch. Spencer spent the evening toting around Tongo’s only un-named pup, he was the runt with a lame back leg so he would never be able to pull the sledge. The genius had named him Tonraq (Tiny Man). After dinner, Reid had then done magic tricks for the children. Spencer had given Inuksuk’s wife Alasie, the small carved Moose Horn Seal he bought at the little shop in the airport for Henry and used to entertain the kids with. Her eyes had glittered with tears. Alasie had proudly strung it around her neck with a thong of leather. Then she had gifted Spencer a Baleen and Walrus Ivory bracelet like her husband and six sons wore. Stories were told, the food was plentiful, music was played, laughter and affection were given freely. 

When they had returned to the outpost, they discovered the wind had damaged the door to the military storage hut risking damage to expensive equipment. Ben, Greg, Lonny, Inuksuk, Aaron, and Reid had battled together to stabilize the area, but a particularly strong gust had wrenched a heavy piece of the frame away flinging Spencer a few yards in the air and into the hut next door. He had dragged himself into the cabin rebuilding the fire then bundling up on the sofa.. 

The door crashed open Ben, Greg, and Hotch rushing in.

“You make coffee, I’ll check on Reid,” Ben said as Greg began stoking the fire.

“You guys okay?” Spencer scanned them as they moved around.

“We are all fine. Door is fixed. The others headed home. I want to see that leg, Hotch told me what happened and why it was such an issue.” Ben tugged the blankets open disturbing Tonraq from his nest. “Sorry pup, but your daddy needs attention.”

"It's not my knee, my shin hit the frame of the hut." 

“Give him to me, I will put him on the papers.” Aaron corralled the squirming animal praising him when he did his business as he was supposed to.

“There is a lot of deep bruising, and it’s really swollen. Can you move your foot?”

“Not without sharp pain.”

“Okay. I need to x-ray this. Hotch can you carry him to the medic hut for me? Greg call Mendez tell them we will have images for Dr Price to evaluate.” Ben wrapped Reid up like a burrito, Aaron scooped him up following the doctor out into the storm.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sorry.” Spencer sighed adjusting on the bed he was set on. 

“No need to be sorry Love. It’s not your fault. Ben said to be still, let the cast dry for the rest of the night, you can crutch around tomorrow.” Aaron gently propped his leg on pillows. After covering him he scooped Tonraq up and disappeared out of the room. His leg wasn’t badly broken, just a green stick fracture, Ben had made the cast with purple cast wrap on Aaron's instance, his sprained wrist they wrapped in Ace bandages. Spencer listened as Aaron banged around then chuckled when he came in arms filled with snacks, his laptop, the Sat phone, mugs, and a bottle of cheap champagne.

“Don’t pout, when he is potty trained he can sleep with us.”

“You are surprisingly calm about acquiring a dog,” Reid said helping organize things.

“I find myself unable to tell you no. Besides, he is adorable. I want him to get proper care, so I asked Garcia to make a vet appointment. He needs to be fixed and that leg looked at. She is also making you an appointment with your orthopaedic surgeon.” Aaron munched a cookie as he settled into bed.

“How is everyone?” Spencer played with the tassels on the afghan.

“They are still home. I told them about Muktuk, Bannock, Dried Char, Seal Oil, and Akutaq (AUK-goo-duck). Morgan called bullshit on your dog. I sent them your love.” Aaron snickered at the dramatic eye roll.

“Thanks. Ugh! This is so not how I envisioned tonight.” 

“Care to tell me how you did envision tonight?” Aaron purred.

“Acrobatically.” Spencer blurted then realized what he said blushing crimson.

“That has merit.” Aaron nipped his ear.

“Then I go and screw up my leg.”

“Does not impede Babe.”

“How do you see that?”

“Graphically.” Aaron proceeded to prove his point.

~~~~~~~~~~

Able skipped down the stairs carrying his passengers’ luggage handing it off to Morgan. Garcia and Rossi followed him back pushing a wheelchair for his injured passenger. Hotch appeared in the doorway carrying Reid bridal style making the brightly bedecked woman squeal. Dave helped settle Reid in the chair much to the young man’s chagrin.

“Aww dammit.” Morgan cursed as Reid pulled the puppy from inside his coat.

“Ton-Ton, meet Derek.”

“Oh, he is so cute! Come to Auntie Garcie. He’s so little, but look at those paws, he’s not gonna stay little.” The puppy was happily gnawing on her bright pink beads making her gush even more. She made Derek take pictures.

“So where are JJ and Emily?” Hotch asked holding the door for the others.

“At your place, filling the cabinets and tossing out questionable refrigerator critters. We may or may not have made Christmas dinner.” Garcia scoot in the backseat allowing Spencer to prop his leg across her lap. Ton-Ton patiently sat on his other leg watching the scenery as they made their way to Aaron’s house. 

Aaron carried Reid inside settling him on the sofa while Emily arranged the ottoman under his leg. He scanned his home touched by all that their family had done to make the place as warm and festive as possible. Rossi took the puppy to the back yard to do his business.

The tree was brightly lit and festooned with his antique ornaments and some new baubles, festive gifts pour out from underneath. Two stockings hung from the mantle where there was a cosy fire burning, the smell of a full turkey dinner filled the air. Ton was laying near the fire chewing on a beef leg bone bigger than he was enjoying the attentive pets from Henry.

“Thank you guys, this is amazing.” Spencer grabbed Aaron’s hand kissing his palm before twining their fingers together.

“You guys are beyond adorbs. Eggnog.” Garcia cuddled Derek.

“Thank you so much. We are so glad to be home with family. This Christmas I got more than I ever dreamed. It was a wild ride, but the destination was totally worth it. I am truly blessed.” Aaron took a sip.

“I never expected to have found my forever in a whiteout snowstorm, but I wouldn’t change a thing. I can’t find the words to accurately say what you all mean to me. Thank you all for being a part of my life. Aaron, I am so glad to be here.” Spencer added nuzzling his lover’s hand.

“Our home. I love you, Spencer.”

“I love you too Aaron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks So Much For Taking The Time To Read!!!!
> 
> Beannachdan


End file.
